Nowhere Left to Fall
by TheIrishShipperholic
Summary: "I gave up because you never once fought for me." AU. When Rice has the opportunity to reconnect with his former high school sweetheart, neither of them expect it to be during a traffic accident that 51 gets called to. Nor does he expect the surprise that is in store for him. [Rice/OC]
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Nowhere Left to Fall  
 **Author:** Katie  
 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story and my original characters.  
 **Show/Movie/Book:** Chicago Fire  
 **Couples/Category:** Scott/Allison (original female character, played by Emmanuelle Vaugier), others to be determined. Slightly alternate universe (AU)  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Summary:** "I gave up because you never once fought for me." AU. When Rice has the opportunity to reconnect with his former high school sweetheart, neither of them expect it to be during a traffic accident that 51 gets called to. Nor does he expect the surprise that is in store for him. [Rice/OC]  
 **Author's Note:** I got the idea of this story from a prompt, and I don't know if I'll ever work on it, but I do hope that you all like it!

 **Chapter One**  
It was supposed to be the typical emergency call. **_"Truck 81, Squad 3, Ambulance 61, Battalion 25; five-car traffic accident, Moore and Duffy..."_** They got these kind of calls all the time. So why did it feel different for Scott Rice?

As Squad 3 pulled up to the scene of the accident, a familiar memory flooded the firefighter's mind: _"Allie, babe, you knew this was going to come sooner or later," Scott said to his high school sweetheart as he continued his attempt to console her. He had come over tonight without hesitating, and the high school junior knew she deserved to get an explanation that this had something to do with the fact that he'd recently considered signing up for the Fire Academy for when he prepared to go off to college._

 _Allison Knight only shook her head fiercely as she let her fists beat on his solid, muscled chest. "I don't care!" she all but yelled. "Do you hear ME? I DON'T CARE!" She turned but not before he saw mixed emotions flashing in her gorgeous jade green eyes._

 _He turned her back to face him once more, his callused fingers combing into her hair as his hands framed her face. "Allie, baby, I know you're upset, but I am promising here and now: I WILL come home to you and our baby." Two days after they had finished their junior year of high school, they found out she was pregnant and knew it had happened on their prom night, their first time making love._

 _"Do you swear by it, Scott?" she asked; her voice shaky and his own eyes traveled south as he watched her bite on her lower lip. Whenever she did that, all of the blood flowing in his veins pooled downward until he thought he would burst._

 _"Oh, my beautiful Irish lass, I cross my heart," he responded with a low chuckle as their gazes met again. He silently repeated what he'd told her over his heart, and she couldn't keep the smile from curling her lips. Scott turned serious once again as his thumb moved in a back and forth motion across the spot where her pulse began to thrum loudly in her ears. "I love you, Allison Victoria Knight," he said softly, so soft she almost didn't hear him. "I'll love you until the day I leave this world."_

 _"And I love you, Scott Nicholas Rice," she said. "I won't stop loving you until I am back in your loving embrace. Now, can you do a favor for your Irish lass, and make love to her? She's itching for a scratch, if you know what I mean." They both laughed at that last comment before Scott turned serious again._

 _"Say goodnight, Allison," a voice said from the living room and 17 year old Allison stiffened before turning to see her tall, imposing father emerge into her line of vision. "I won't repeat myself."_

 _"You're no father of mine if you're doing everything in your higher power to drive us apart," Allison hissed before grabbing Scott and putting as much force and demand into the kiss she gives her boyfriend as possible. And then she turns to flee into the house without looking back._

 _That was the last glimpse Scott had of his former sweetheart…_

 **Present Day – Scene of the traffic accident**  
Allison had been so worried about getting Scarlet and Hadley in the back seat safely out that she didn't hear the sirens of the fire trucks until there was a tapping on the driver's door window. Whirling, she gasps in shock at the familiar set of intense and dark blue eyes from the past – and her present. "We'll have you out in no time, ma'am," he said in his familiar hoarse tone as if seeing her again hadn't fazed him.

Inside, Scott was in turmoil. He hadn't expected to see HER again after so long. Turning to the other firefighters – as well as Sylvie Brett and Jessica "Chili" Chilton – he nodded to let them know that the woman was alive and responsive. The two paramedics nod in acknowledgment before Kelly arrives on the other side of the car, looking across the top at his longtime friend, sensing that the woman was not just the average civilian. "Capp, grab a knife," Kelly calls over to the bald-headed Squad member, who tosses one toward the lieutenant.

Kelly catches it easily then carefully starts to cut through the belt on one of the young women after opening the passenger door. "Don't hurt them," her mother said in a soft, demanding tone.

 _Rude much?_ Kelly thought to himself but gave the brunette a reassuring smile instead. "She's in good hands, ma'am. We'll have you all out in no time," he reassured her.

Once mother and daughters were safely out, Allison climbs into the back of the ambulance driven by Sylvie and Chili. As the blonde-haired Sylvie shut the doors, Allison let her eyes be drawn to the ones belonging to her ex. She couldn't let him know that she was returning to Chicago for good – or let him confront her about the teenagers in the car with her.

It would all come out eventually.

 **CF CF CF CF CF CF CF CF CF CF**

Upon returning to the firehouse, Scott sat down on the couch and attempted to put his focus on a recap of the Blackhawks-Blues game from the night before. It didn't do him much good as Brian "Otis" Zvonecek made his way over and flipped the channel to some cooking one. "Otis, why are we…"

Otis fixes him with a look before turning back to the television and Scott leans back, closing his eyes. As much as he admired Otis for getting excited over seeing Katie Nolan – a girl that just happened to be Severide's half-sister – on a cooking show, the Squad 3 member knew he'd get little to no sleep with his ex back in town. Scott opened his eyes again as Otis began clapping, heaving a sigh. The other firefighter was going to drive him _nuts_! On the television, Katie began to talk about a new recipe that she'd never tried before. No sooner than Scott was focusing on the television than his cell phone began ringing.

On the other end, Allison sniffles and wipes at the tears just beginning to pool in her eyes as she sat in a chair between the end of the two beds where her twin daughters were resting. "Hello?" His voice was deeper than it had been seventeen years ago and it sent a rush through her.

"Hey," she said and cleared her throat. "It's me. Are you busy or…?"

"I can talk for a bit until the next call," he told her, pausing briefly to sit down on an empty bunk. "How have you been, Allie?"

Allie; a nickname that he and very few people had begun calling her. "I'm doing as well as can be." She sniffles again. "I don't know if you had heard or not, but…"

"I heard. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, Allie, but I doubt you would have wanted me there, especially after…" He trailed off, letting out a sigh. One hand ran tiredly down his unshaven face. "I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing." He quickly hung up.

Allison attempted to protest before the dial tone sounded in her ear. "Mom, who are you talking to?" The soft voice belonging to her daughter Hadley made the dark brown-haired Allison turn her head.

"It was an old friend of mine from high school," Allison responds with a soft smile on her lips. Hadley returns the smile then turns her head to focus on the still-sleeping Scarlet. Scarlet took after her father so much that it frightened the mother inside of Allison.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Previously, in "Nowhere Left to Fall", Allison returns to Chicago and sees her former high school sweetheart, Scott Rice, after 17 years._**

 **Chapter Two**

She was way out of practice. Allison blew out a breath as she walked up – thankful Hadley had chosen to stay at the hospital – to the firehouse. The first person to notice her was Kelly and he gave her a soft smile before he told her, "If you're looking for Scott, it's his day off."

Day off? Since when had Scott Rice ever taken a day off? "May I ask why?" Allison asked in a quiet voice.

Kelly had known Allison long enough in high school to know when something was wrong and, getting to his feet, the Squad 3 Lieutenant drew the brunette into a gentle but fierce embrace. "He misses you, you know," Kelly murmurs into her hair. Allison inhales sharply as if silently scoffing in disbelief to her ex's best friend's statement. "He does. I've never seen a man who's saved more articles on one of Baltimore's finest doctors than he has on you, Allie."

Allison pulled back with a soft sniffle. "He's followed my career?" Kelly nods his head in response. "Why would he want to do that after all that my father had done to separate us?"

"Because he knew you'd eventually find your way back to Chicago," Kelly tells her with a soft smile plastered on his face. "I do have a question though. Did you at least name one of the twins after me?"

"Scarlet Kelley and Hadley Mae Rice," Allison replied. Kelly's smile widened into a broad grin and Allison returned it with all of her might despite wanting to cry once more. "And I never did have an official christening ceremony but always knew in my heart who the godfather was."

"I'd like to meet them sometime. At your pace, of course," Kelly added in quickly. Allison nodded in response. Even if she had yet to speak to Scott, the dark brown-haired doctor was grateful for Kelly and his being there for her though he didn't have to be. "Are you going to tell Scott?"

"He'll be so angry with me," Allison said, her tone whisper-soft. Kelly shakes his head in response.

"He's been forgiving himself for years after your father forced you to move to Baltimore," he tells her. "After Angie died, it took him a while to forgive himself but he's done really good by raising Logan."

"Logan is his son, right?" Allison asked. Kelly nodded. "So Scarlet & Hadley have a half-brother?"

"They do," Kelly replied. "And he's well-behaved for a boy his age."

Allison nodded. "I'll think I'll head back to the hospital. Thank you again, Kelly."

 **CF CF CF CF CF**

A week passed before the brunette doctor thought about her ex again, and this time, she was at home on her day off while the girls were off at school. A knock came to the door and Allison got to her feet, removing her eyeglasses to make her way up the stairs from her basement to the front door; opening it to reveal the familiar intense blue eyes. The same blue eyes that darkened with passion as a pair of purely masculine hands reach out to pull her tall & slender frame toward him and a pair of lips crash to meet hers. Mold to hers, tongues desparate for one another; the way it had been when they were 17 years old and as if they had never been apart from each other. Heavy, labored breathing filled the air around them as Scott worked to navigate them into her house; accompanying his walking with swift certain hands that unfastened the buttons of her blouse while her own tug at the hem of his shirt. Stopping for a short moment, the firefighter reached back to pull at the rear collar of his shirt at the same time that she guided it up from the bottom; the nails of her fingers driving him wild with pure lust. For her. Allison knew it was all for her in the way that he quickly rid himself of his shirt and then shed her blouse to land with his.

The slow gentle glide of his hands over the curves of her ass had Allison shivering before his large, masculine hands guided her thighs up to rest loosely over the waist that was pure muscle but all man. A flick of his fingers between the valley of her breasts had both of them working to fling aside her bra until she was left bare chested and her breasts were crushed into place against the bare flesh of his own chest. Deep, ravishing kisses helped pave their path to the bedroom that Allison pointed out to Scott during the trek he took downstairs; lowering her onto the queen-size mattress of her bed as he pushed her arms above her head. "Do you know how long it's been?" His question was murmured between nipping kisses over the strong jaw and down into her neck, Allison let out another shiver and then a shudder as his hand worked its way between their bodies to caress over her breasts, down toward the warm & supple flesh of her flat stomach and even further than that.

"Too long." Her muttered response matched his as the tips of her fingers scraped down the muscles of his back, between his shoulder blades. Gripping him to her as his fingers dip beneath the pure black leggings covering up the flesh he'd waited to have wrapped around him for the past 17 years. His fingers closed around the material of the leggings, tugging them down until Allison had no choice but to lower her legs onto the mattress then watch through hooded eyelashes as he peeled them down her once slender thighs.

A wiggle of her hips and then the soft fabric was chased by kisses from the lips buried beneath scruff that Allison couldn't help but let out a moan at the way he followed the line of her underwear toward the neatly trimmed pubic hair. Wrapping his fingers around the waistband of her underwear, Scott pulled them down her legs; his eyes drifting up to meet hers and silently ask for permission. Allison nods her head, humming softly as his hands eased her thighs apart and let her humming turn to breathless little sounds as his mouth scraped over the once innocent flesh with teeth coming up right behind his mouth; nipping his way toward her center that ached and throbbed for him. She barely heard the mutter against her bare flesh before his tongue speared straight into her aching nub, throwing her head back and letting out a moan that expressed it all for her: she'd missed this.

Her thighs quivered by the time she came down from her high and she eventually opened her eyes to meet his eyes as vibrant blue clashed with mocha hazel, lips finding each other in soft & nipping kisses while he worked to get himself out of his too-tight jeans that didn't exactly conceal his arousal. Denim & cotton were shoved aside, hands groping to get the latex pulled up the length of his throbbing erection. Then he was pushing her thighs open wider, surging so deep that neither of the former couple knew where she began or he ended; Allison letting out a little sigh of content against his lips when he shifted to ease out of her only a little bit then pushed back in harder than a second earlier. Pounding thrusts had them both establishing a rhythm which caused the bed beneath her steadily rocking body began to squeak in protest at the force of his thrusts but Allison barely noticed as a quick swipe of her teeth across her bottom lip caused him to flip them over until she was above him. Raising and lowering herself onto his already hardening length. He sat up with her, shoving some of her nearly dark brown hair back over one shoulder and letting his teeth scrape & nip over the bare flesh of her shoulder as she bounced in place on his throbbing shaft, moaning low when a shift of his hips had him hitting that certain spot he knew drove her wild. Flesh slapped against flesh as he moved harder, faster inside of her; lifting her a bit to close his mouth around one of her breasts. Tongue circling the nipple with steady strokes as his teeth nipped at the diamond-hard crest.

While he did this, Scott let one hand drift between their writhing bodies to pinch the bundle of nerves between his thumb and forefinger. Allison buried her face deep in his neck and let free a moan before finally going limp in his arms as he continued to gently thrust into her before going still himself as his seed spilled deep into her moist, aching walls that throbbed around him. Gently, Scott eased himself back until she joined him before rolling to one side next to him as they lay face to face; his expression sincere as he reached out to caress the tips of his fingers over her cheek. "It's always been you, Allie. Always."

"And it's always been you, Scotty. Forever," she murmured, pulling him closer and letting her head rest on his chest just above the spot where his heart was.

 **Author's Note:** I obviously suck if it took me this long to get an update for this story up, so I hope you enjoyed it and will remember to read  & review! Have a lovely day!


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter just seemed to…write itself, and I'm not sure if it was the years of growing up going fishing with my granddad/grandparents, but either way, I won't complain if my muse is on board to help me work to write it! I hope you enjoy and remember to R &R!**

 _Previously, in "Nowhere Left to Fall", Allison returns to Chicago and sees her former high school sweetheart, Scott Rice, after 17 years. They reunite on one of his days off._

 _Lyrics: "Want To" by Sugar Land_

 _ **Chapter Three**_

 _ **Seventeen Years Earlier**_

 _Slender fingers grasp the handle of a cooler of water bottles for her and root beer for him while the other hand was wrapped around the strap of a machine-sewn shoulder bag. "Are you sure you don't want me to take the cooler?" a deep masculine voice asked from behind her._

 _"I've got it, thanks though," a teenage Allison was quick to respond. Scott smiles at the quick response. He liked that she was determined and independent – two of the things he loved most about her. Another thing he loves is the way her brown hair falls down around her face when she's in deep concentration over something; whether it be studying for a test or helping administer first-aid to someone in their group of friends._

 _Scott had high hopes that his girlfriend would follow her heart and her dreams to become a doctor, one that he could be proud of and support. Right now, though, all Scott wanted to do was run his fingers through that soft, silky hair of hers until she is moaning for him to never stop. "Okay," he finally spoke up, leaving his thoughts behind him._

 _Allison turns her head toward him, knowing he must have been carrying a lot on his shoulders – in the figurative manner of speaking – and shifts the cooler to her other hand before reaching for his. "Hey. Are you okay?"_

 _He pulls her to his side, bending his head to press a kiss to the top of hers. "I've just been thinking."_

 _"Well don't think_ too _hard. We wouldn't want your head to explode." Scott chuckles at this, also loving that she had a sense of humor to go with all that seriousness whenever she worked hard to maintain her number one goal: become a doctor._

 _Their thoughts were left behind once more as they finally made it to the docks where the boats were docked and Scott takes the cooler from Allison before bending a bit at the waist; chuckling as she jumps onto his back, holding herself in place with her arms around his collarbone. He makes his way to the boat owned by his uncle, a boat that once belonged to his father, and sets Allison down on her feet. "We're here."_

 _"Yes, we are." Gripping his hand with her own, Allison steps aboard with Scott's help then turns to take the cooler so he could also step aboard. A lingering kiss sweeps Allison under the tide of desire she could feel rising to the surface. "Mm. Scott. Start the engine."_

 _"Aye, aye, captain," he said with a firm salute; setting the cooler down and moving over to the steering wheel to start their day adventure. Allison goes to get settled onto one of the seats after setting aside her homemade canvas-cotton bag, loosely gripping a metal bar to hold on while her boyfriend pulls the boat out into the water. "Hey. Come here."_

 _He stretches his hand out toward her and Allison takes it, doing as he asks and standing in front of him at the steering wheel. "Are you sure you trust me to do this? It_ is _your uncle's boat."_

 _"He takes his 'lady friends' out for a ride all the time during the summer," Scott replies, his eyes not failing to notice the way she plays with a chain which had his class ring on it. "You still have it."_

 _"I never part with it," she replies, her tone soft, and Scott can see a tear trickle its way down her cheek. He'd given it to her as a gift at Christmas the year before and to see her still wearing it half a year later made his heart swell. The male teenager leans in until his nose is inhaling the scent of her hair, hands gentle as they grip her waist just above the strings of her bikini. He wanted so much to comfort her but for now he had to help her steer them out further away from the docks. Lifting his hands to join hers, Scott helps her do just that and soon enough they're far enough away from the city limits._

 _Away from her jerk of a father who hated Scott taking his little girl away from him. Away from other girls attempting to pursue Scott even though he'd told them relentlessly he was with Allison and loved her._

 _Away from decisions about medical school, and the fire academy._

 _A soft, gentle caress over his masculine hand jolts Scott out of his thoughts and he looks down to her; taking her hand to guide her below deck. In the main bedroom of the boat's cabin, Scott reaches up to gently remove her floppy straw hat; tossing it over toward the chair in one corner of the room. After it was gone, Scott sweeps his hands up into her hair and leans down toward her, taking the very plunge in kissing her softly._

 _At first. However she took control of the kiss, the relentless little thing she was, and Scott was lost & vulnerable to stop her. But why would he want to? Being here with her was what he wanted and he'd be helpless to give into her. Backing her toward the bed, tongues tangling voraciously, Scott reaches up beneath her hair to give a gentle tug of her bikini top's strings. Allison reaches up to help him, crossing her arms to ward off the chill that slides over her chest as his hands move to her back; between her shoulder blades. Those strings are loosened as well and Scott turns his attention to her bikini's bottom half. "Scott…"_

 _"Almost there," he murmurs helping, with a wiggle from her hips, get the bikini's bottom half untied and dropped to the floor at her feet._

 _Now completely nude, Allison stood there under his scrutinizing gaze before moving both of her arms out toward him to clutch at his broad shoulders. They slide beneath the open button-up shirt he'd put on, sliding the shirt down his muscular arms until it was on the floor with her bikini. His swimming trunks came next, slid down carefully past his hips until it reveals his hard-on._

 _Allison's tongue darts out to lick her suddenly dry lips and Scott watches the action through those slowly darkening stormy blue eyes of his. Eyes that Allison stares deeply into even as she's once again backed toward the bed, lowered to the Egyptian cotton-covered surface, and feeling him cover her. Hover over her._

 _Her eyes catch onto the question he's about to ask but Allison's fingers move up to stop him from speaking. "I want this."_

 _Scott nods once before reaching out to open up the top drawer of the nightstand beside the bed, digging around until he found what he was looking for. Allison helps him tear open the condom and slide it up his throbbing length. For good measure, Scott rubs himself up against her aching womanhood; using one and then two fingers to test her if she was ready._

 _She was, so Scott moves his fingers away; hearing her whimper but he quickly & softly kisses her. Encouraging her to keep her focus on him as he slides into her one slow inch at a time._

 ** _I packed a cooler and a change of clothes  
Let's jump in, see how far it goes  
You got my heart in your daddy's boat  
We've got all night to make it float_**

 _ **We could sit on the shore**_  
 _ **We could just be friends**_  
 _ **Or we could jump in**_

 _ **The whole world could change in a minute**_  
 _ **Just one kiss could stop it spinning**_  
 _ **We could think it through**_  
 _ **But I don't want to, if you don't want to**_

 _ **We could keep things just the same**_  
 _ **Leave here the way we came**_  
 _ **with nothing to lose**_  
 _ **But I don't want to, if you don't want to**_

 _ **I got your ring around my neck**_  
 _ **and a couple of nights I don't regret**_  
 _ **You've got a dream of a degree and a shirt that smells like me**_

 _ **Yeah we both got dreams**_  
 _ **we could chase alone**_  
 _ **or we could make our own**_

 _ **The whole world could change in a minute**_  
 _ **Just one kiss could stop it spinning**_  
 _ **We could think it through**_  
 _ **But I don't want to if you don't want to**_  
 _ **We could keep things just the same**_  
 _ **Leave here the way we came**_  
 _ **with nothing to lose**_  
 _ **But I don't want to if you don't want to**_

 _ **Never waste another day wonderin' what you threw away**_  
 _ **Holding me, holding you**_  
 _ **I don't want to, if you don't want to**_

 _ **We could keep things just the same**_  
 _ **Leave here the way we came with nothing to lose**_  
 _ **But I don't want to, if you don't want to**_

 _ **But I want to**_  
 _ **But I want you**_

 **Author's Note** : I came up with this chapter basically as a filler since I'm having withdrawals without my internet working, and I've been working on it for a while but decided to finally finish it so I could continue on with the story in order for the romance to start.

In the upcoming chapters:

Scott finally meets the twins. Allison meets Logan.  
Allison introduces the twins to the rest of Firehouse 51.  
Scott asks Allison an important question.  
Another couple will reconcile.


End file.
